cyber_hero_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
North Korea
' North Korea' is one of the fictionalized real countries that is unseen, but mentioned in Cyber Hero series. It is first mentioned in Cyber Hero: Generation C as stated that Saitou-Yokawa had contacted their associates in North Korea in order to establish a new faction called RedTide before his final escape into outer space. In Cyber Hero: Codename C, it appears that the North Korea and it's government are all manipulated by the Yokawa Haikatzu including the rulings of the second peaceful leader, who allows all North Koreans to escape into another country. Overview North Korea, officially the Democratic People's Republic of Korea or the DPRK, is a country in East Asia, in the northern part of the Korean Peninsula. Pyongyang is both the nation's capital as well as its largest city, with a population just over 2.5 million. The current leader is Kim Jong-un, heir to his father Kim Jong-il, who died in December of 2011. Role in Cyber Hero series In Cyber Hero series, the country wasn't ruled by neither anyone from the Kim family nor the current leader itself but instead it was actually rule by the first peaceful leader until was taken over by a ruthless Count Bliege, the first supreme leader of the Yokawa Haikatzu before his death then followed by his successors. However, the current rule of this country is Ideki-Shida and her comrade Heinstrade, who decided to not be a country isolated from everyone else. Ideki says that she got this idea from the Soviet Union. It is not known how Count Bliege gained control of the country, but in Cyber Hero: Generation C, it was rumored that Count Bliege attempts to assassinate the leader before him to gain power. He failed to kill the peaceful leader. As of Cyber Hero: Codename C, it appears that Ideki-Shida was originated in this country due to her half-accent. Also a squad of defected DPRK soldiers had escaped from the country with a help of the South Korean government and Cyber Guy due to in fact that they disliked the Yokawans ruled the country. In Cyber Hero: Source of Power, Sergeant Callahan told Cyber Guy that the country was into anarchy after Ideki died, since Heinstrade was not interested in ruling the country. However, the SKY Federation tasked Cyber Guy to eliminate Heinstrade before he rules any country rather than North Korea which makes more dangerous to other nation. However, there will be another malicious threat that will take control the entire North Korea which is an AI-led Yokawa Haikatzu faction that eliminated Heinstrade. They are more dangerous than the previous Yokawans. Later, the country ruled by the Yokawans once again under it's new supreme leader. The party failed to do so as the citizens revolted against the faction. After the Yokawans fled to their own place, the Peaceful leader steps in to the South with the head of state of South Korea in the Korean DMZ in order to make a peace agreement with South Korea. Also there is an elite cyber agent from this country who supposed to be a rookie agent for SKY Federation but later they noticed that he is an initial elite cyber agent for the Yokawa Haikatzu under the Grand Leader's rule. His original task was to hunt down defecting North Koreans and assassinate the peaceful leader, but failed. However, he became one of the main protagonists arch-enemy instead but he failed to encounter his enemy. Instead, he turn against his original creator after being reprogrammed by the SKY Federation then his programming from SKY was disabled in order to work for his own way. During the Yokawan Crisis, the initial peace agreement with South Korea was interrupted after the Yokawans strike back against their forces of the two Koreans but this time, they allies with the Misoan Empire who led by the ruthless General von Kaizre. After they noticed that the death of Ideki-Shida in Codename C was actually false, but it would be rule again by the Yokawans since the actual Ideki is still alive which she hides beneath the shadows of the Grand Leader of Yokawa Haikatzu. In Cyber Hero: Fatal Front, North Korea appears once again in the season finale, but remains peaceful until the Neo Misoan Empire arrived and abusing the Peaceful Leader and their government employees before Lord Hazoumakaze taken their leadership. Trivia *Unlike in reality, the Mansudae Grand Monument in this country does not consists of two 20-meter (66-foot) tall bronze statues of deceased supreme North Korean leaders in the central part of the monument. Instead they consists of five deceased Yokawan leaders from the previous Cyber Hero series which are Count Bliege, Shikage-Yokawa, Lord Miuwa, Miyu-Harashime, and Saitou-Yokawa. **However, they all destroyed by the government forces since the death of Ideki-Shida and they cannot erect a monument for her due to her heinous crimes that she commited. Then they replaced with the two statues of the current Peaceful leaders. *Also they place one portrait of the current Yokawan leader(s) rather than two deceased leaders like in reality. *North Korea is the only country that doesn't participate in the Glacier Games. **However, the second peaceful leader of North Korea allowed players from the country to play under Team Icewind for the 2018 Glacier Games. This is a reference to the 2018 Pyongchang Winter Olympics, where both Korea went under one flag. *North Korea is the only country that aren't represented during CyberCon 2018 in New York City since there is no any heroic or good cybernoids from this country. *In the South Korean dub versions of both Cyber Hero: Codename C and Cyber Hero: Source of Power, anything that is related to this country are censored to prevent legal trouble from North Korea. **After the peace agreement May 2018, everything related to the country were uncensored due to improving relations. *The government of North Korea in Cyber Hero series doesn't abuse any local citizens. Category:Countries Category:Real-life Countries